


Coming Clean

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Ficlet, Filthy, Hand Jobs, Implied Relationships, Kissing, Nipple Play, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Good thing you and Harry are in the shower because things are about to get dirty.





	Coming Clean

You awaken to the sound of running water echoing into the bedroom from the adjoining bathroom. With a good arm stretch and a smug smile plastered on your face, you get an idea.

There’s absolutely no way you couldn’t do it.

You needed to do it.

Because you weren’t done with Harry yet.

You step out of bed and your heartbeat quickens with each tiptoe. He must not hear the bathroom door open as you enter. The steam has fogged up the mirror significantly, so you are saved from the sight of seeing your naked form. Seeing as it has it steamed up the shower doors, this leaves you only be able to make out his blurry (yet still totally drool-worthy) body. You tilt your head even though he isn’t aware you’re in here.

“Room for one more?”

There’s a pause, but then his sweet little head pops out when he opens the shower door a smidge. His eyes practically bulge at seeing you standing there.

“Get in here,” he says. Harry makes room for you and takes your hand, leading you in. The water is at the perfect temperature, just how you like it. Another reason you were both so compatible.

The water cascades down his body like a waterfall. It’s such a sight to see this early in the morning and you’re not sure your brain can fully handle all this sexiness exposed before you. Your brain does, however, send filthy messages to your hands which are now resting against his dripping wet chest.

“Good morning,” he says, swaying with you back and forth a little. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” You watch your own hand as it glides down along his muscular arm along with dozens of little water droplets. “I can’t get enough of you.”

“Well, the feeling is mutual.” He presses a palm to the wall behind your head, then leans down, hovering mere inches from your lips.

“What do you say to getting a little dirty?” he asks.

“I say, we’re already in the right place to do it.”

“In that case…” He pulls you against him again so that his growing self is now flush against the front of your body. He kisses you under the streaming water and you feel like you’ve found paradise. One of his big, warm hands covers your breast. You bite your lip hard at the contact, but then he starts massaging it and rubbing his thumb over your nipple. You gasp into his mouth, which brings out a smug little laugh from him. Harry knows what he’s doing and he knows what he does to you, the bastard. He keeps it up, too, kneading and swirling until you’re driven mad by his touch.

You can’t help it when you bring a hand up to wrap your fingers around his length. He lets out a sigh into your mouth, letting the water fall from his lips and into yours. You work him well, according to his audible reactions. And the blinking, God, the lashes where little droplets falling from them.  _Damn, his beautiful lashes._

Gradually pumping faster, you can tell he’s already getting close, which is when he backs you up until you hit the wall. Harry has that look in his eyes, the one where he’s so visibly consumed by desire, he narrows in on the one thing that can satisfy him.

You.

His large hands find your rear and you exhale slowly, revelling in his touch. You hook a leg around his own, trying to bring his body closer to yours. Before he angles himself just right, he swipes his cock up your slit, then down again, repeating the teasing motion. _Ugh, he may just kill me from this alone._

Your head falls back to the wall as he finally pushes into you.

"Oh God..." you say. He feels so amazing, stretching out your tight walls before filling you up each and every time with his impressive size. The cold tiled wall behind you is a sharp contrast to how much he’s heating up every inch of you. Harry’s arm muscles are taut, wet, and the only thing you're able to hold onto through this one hell of a ride he’s taking you on.

"Yes, Harry, yes…” Your starting to lose all control, “God, please,  _harder_..."

"You're a dirty girl, aren't you?" his voice gravelly with lust.

"Yes, yes... I am. So dirty." You can’t think straight. You’re caught up in his everything.  All you know is that when he gives you want you cry out for, the tell-tale feeling of your climactic edge pools in the pit of your stomach. Your eyes shut tight while your mouth stays open, letting droplets trickle in. You’re going to-

“Fuck...” he exhales shakily at the sensation you’ve involuntarily created for him, feeling your walls contracting around his cock. Harry strikes you in the perfect spot inside you like a match, hurtling you into a mess of stutters and the most obscene noises which echo around you both. He rocks into you smoothly throughout your shattering orgasm as you let out a final soundless scream. You come hard over his cock and Harry is right behind you with his own, groaning and fluttering his lashes. Your combined juices spill out when he pulls out from you and get washed away down the drain.

Harry leans down to kiss your still-parted lips. You don’t think you’ll ever tire of this - how he is when he’s with you. And you’re pretty damn sure Harry feels the same way. The two of you continue your shower fun times until neither one of you can stand the fact that the hot water is gone.


End file.
